


Twisted Love

by Wolf_The_Swordsman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Incest, Kissing, Love, Sex, Starkcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_The_Swordsman/pseuds/Wolf_The_Swordsman





	1. Chapter 1

Twisted Love

The sky was bright as the moon beat down on the Wolfswood for once in quite some time. Moonlight filled the once dark sky, while the streams were low. It was unlike all the north perceived in a time, as the snow melted, the air was fresh and warm. The warmth filled the air as the sky was bright pouring down, basking the world with the light on the Wolfswood.

The wood was green, with a soft layer of snow, the air was silent. The moon was white silver; behind its veil, it illuminated. The first of the autumn crickets had come to sing. Most leaves were dry and brittle as the wind howled. Among the snow a young Jon laid, his head against the soft padding, gazing up at the stars as always. Alone in the darkness, his family was far asleep. With the time he gazed at the stars, so many filled the vast sky.

Without knowing Sansa arose from the darkness, up to a tree watching him from a far. On more than one occasion she found him sneaking out into the wolfswood, questioning what he was up to. Moving to him slowly without a pause her leather souled shoes crouching against the snow. She shivered as she tightened the cloak around her body. She approached, small shuffling steps. Reaching him, looking down she blocked his view, eclipsing the sky.

Jon found his sister's auburn before him and without thought he stood up before her. "What are you doing?" Jon abruptly asked confused, seeing his younger sister before him in her dark cloak. The moon against her face.

"I wanted to know why you spend each night here. You sneak from home without anyone knowing, every night?" She asked as the sun sunk below the horizon he left Winterfell outside the walls to unknown.

"You wouldn't care." He quickly responded, sure she was here with some other intent. "You won't tell your mother? Will you."

"No I won't. I want to know why you're here by yourself." For a moment he did not answer.

"I'm gazing at the stars." He said with a slight smile.

"The stars?" She asked taking a step closer.

"There's millions in the sky every night. Places far from here in the woods, I can gaze at every one." Sansa smiled at his warmth.

"Can I join you?" Jon was reluctant for a moment not sure why she would when she always stirred far from him. Or pierced him with her eyes. Only "half-brother" spoken. But looking back up her smile was genuine and bright.

"I guess. If you want." Jon laid down as Sansa followed, close to him. Sansa trailed her brother's eyes up to the endless sky. Gazing her brother she saw his eyes lit.

"Up there is no limit and endless possibilities." He declared with a certain splendor.

"I see darkness." Sansa stated. Jon looked over at her and frowned.

"There's so much more, the stars are different with life. They remained above all else and remind myself how small I am. While how bright and beautiful the sky can be."

"What's up there?"

"No one knows, it's like west."

"West?" She questioned.

"No one can tell what's west. Ships crash among the waves before they return." Sansa turned her head looking at him seeing his face with a bright smile. "One day I will scale them."

"You will scale the west. You can't even scale the north."

"You'll see sister." He stated as she screwed her face up at him. A long silence followed as the two simply gazed among the speckled stars. After staring they left the forest, towards home.

"Want to play king's and queen's." His voice was soft and she sought to persist close.

"Kings and queens?"

"Yeah. I will be a king and you be a queen."

"Ok. What do we do?" She spoke tender in her voice.

"We rule our vast kingdom. The realms all bow down before us." He said with a bright smile. As Sansa stared at her brother never seeing him so full with life. Most days he sulked by himself.

"What kingdom?" She asked looking back and forth at the snow. Nothing glimpsed her eyesight but trees and leaves.

"Use your imagination. Our castle before us, several tall stories reaching the sky, the largest in all the realm. Among the depths with knights whom own allegiance to us, with us. We will be Targaryen's."

"Targaryen's marry their own blood." Sansa stated. Jon huffed at his sister.

"Fine, we will be Baratheon's." He said displeased.

"Let's be Starks." She declared with a smile.

"I will be a Targaryen, and you will be a stark." Sansa smiled brightly.

"Ok. A dragon and a wolf, no army would be stronger." She said as the cold wind blew against their faces.

-Years later

To the West, fire. The blazing vermillion corona of the sun as it seared towards the horizon, scorching the clouds before it a marble of flaming fire scarlet and burnt charcoal grey. Jon was back in the winterfell crypts. The pained voice's filled his mind. "He did not belong." They repeated, the voices searing into his brain. Tired of this madness, he ran. Far from the crypts ascending back to winterfell back to a safety as he sprinted through the halls his heart was struck. His yell filled the halls and numbness. Ringing for no one to answer him. Franticly he sprinted down the filth filled halls, nothing graced the ghosts that were not there, nothing only dust remained at his feet. Running back and forth no one graced his sight as his mind was filled with worry. Turning the final corner, he ran into his sister bumping against her.

"What is it Jon?" She asked concern in her face. For a long moment, longer than it should have been, he stared at her. Realizing she was before him, her long auburn hair just as he remembered. Without thinking arms wrapped around her holding her tight. The only safety he felt in years. Her warmth filled him as he held onto her.

"What is it brother?" She asked again gently. He awoke suddenly, in cold and dread. The air was heavy. Jon leaned forward finding the dark cell far beneath the seven hundred foot wall. The shadows fell closer around him, suffocating him. He was drenched in his own sweat. Only in his mind Sansa endured. Years since he saw her, or received her voice. Standing form the cot he found Ghost laying before him. The cell felt colder, he was alone no one but his wolf. As he gazed the faceless walls he wondered where she was, how she was. The thoughts of her voice remained so bright and vivid. He desired to hear it again.

-With Sansa

The morning was cold but dark, the moon shining down from a hard sky. Deep in the red keep Sansa stared out the window, she sat alone gazing the darkness again. The stars were out and bright. No longer did she feel the cloth in her hand, her fingers numb as the tears dripped from her cheeks. Her brother was dead, as was her family. Sansa felt the tears drip down her cheeks, the thought of her brother laying among the rest of her family. Never would she see anyone again, a wolf without a pack. A lone wolf dies in the snow. She remembered her father's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning Incest-

Present-

More times than not Jon's days were filled with voices with the other high lords of the north and the vale, all of them explaining what was in the world. To the south lord Walder Frey laid in his blood as many of his sons, and further south Tommen Baratheon was dead and many others laid below the ground. Jon had no chance to met any of them, to the east ships were to sail to the Westores and it seemed that the world was yet again to set to song of battle to the south. Jon proceeded with meeting with every lord and lady of the north all of them joining his cause. Altogether of the north shared one passion, and that was hatred for the south. Rapidly the nights cultivated as he spoke into the long evenings with the many lords gazing over a large map, he thought of his brother and how often he had to do the same. As days went Jon had grew near to his closer advisors Ser Davos, Ser glover, Tomren and many others, but far superior of all Sansa stark. His life had always knew the way of fighting, the only one who brought a smile to his lips when the day was over was his sister. Since she arrived at castle black he wanted her to stay near, keep her protected and never let anyone harm her again, that would make him happiest of all. After years he had someone he knew before taking the black and he would be dammed if he lost her.

Another day of communication with the lords, he departed through halls with her, passing rooms that carried so many memories of both him and his sister. They spoke of the past and how they missed their family. After years they reached their home and again they found each other. Unlike then however, they did not share a love for each other and kept each other safe.

As they journey further. "I remember standing here with you, when we were only young. How much time we spent from each other. I wish I could go back and change it." Jon declared.

"As long as I have you now we can stay." Sansa said with a curt smile as her hand found his. Grasping his hand gently.

After each day he departed to catch her, she provided him a warmth he had soon lost. But something else as well, feeling's he knew he shouldn't feel towards his own blood. Such irrational thoughts were par for the course to Jon as of late. Numerous periods he failed to recall she was his sister, or maybe he wanted to believe that, but he knew to well. Every morning he awoke in the dawn, ascending the horizon and he found her along the wall, in the snow as once they were two children running. Many times his hand found hers, and many times he wanted her grasp not to depart. After all this death, he wanted again to feel warmth. Not from anyone. But her.

The torches lit flaring as drinks were had. In the hall it was filled with men and women from lords to stewards all laughed and many danced the same in the center. In the corner a band played with a lute and a singer their voice filled the room ringing of the walls. Many laughing and smocking pipes to the sound of the band playing. At the head of the hall was the long table, that sat Jon wearing his large cloak, drinking ale and beside him his sister. Sansa was dressed beautifully for the occasion, a light blue gown that brought the auburn in her hair out.

She saw her brother look over at her various times a smile on her lips. Leaning close whispering in his ear from time to time. Jon loved his sister's whispers, being flooded with affection for her.

She sat beside him looking over at him listening to his laugh. He always carried a smile and she and him joked. After everything he brought light to the darkness. The bright as he laughed and the room was no dusk. From the time when they reached Winterfell she wanted her brother, not just as a friend but more. A hunger but unlike she had ever felt. She had a pleather of her intent. And tonight she was feeling bold as ever, tonight was the night.

Jon laughed as he watched Tormund try to dance moving his body in the most absurd way he had ever witnessed, but the crowd still cheered him on, and he greeted this to laughs. Even Ser Davos smiled on occasion as he joined the dance. Jon certainly not felt this joyful in, he didn't know how long and he required to preserve it. As he gazed over the hall Sansa's hand snaked it's way to his hand, entangling her own in his, their fingers becoming entangled. Jon looked at her and smiled as she returned the smile, a smile he wanted to see more often. The fire made her long, flowing hair glow like burning flames as it reflected its auburn color and her icy blue eyes never left his own dark ones. How much blood had he seen, untold amounts of men he had killed and seen killed by his foes. But that was in the past, Winterfell was his home and finally he had someone from his family in his grasp. The girl he cared, for the girl he thought of whom once hated him now the girl he loved. This was what it felt far from a war. How many numerous years since he stand fought in a war, elapsed or just didn't want to remember. Forgotten what peace was, worse what life was without the dark blood. Breaking his thought was his sister's laugh filling the air, Sansa stood and went dancing before him. All became blurred, he forget everything even being king when he stared at his sister spinning around the hall laughing her long red hair spinning as her silk dress hugged her body. Gazing her lips again he felt something, something a brother shouldn't. He saw a beautiful woman dancing around the hall, a woman he couldn't break from his mind. For a split moment he wondered if she would ever feel the same way. Feelings only grew more, as days had passed, and now he almost thought to express his feeling. But what then, he hadn't the slightest clue what to say, finding it awkward he was attracted to his sister. He shook his head, he thought of Targaryen's and how they married their own blood, but he wasn't a Targaryen, but a bastard born. Just as he thought this Sansa rushed over to him a bright smile upon her face.

"Jon let's dance." She stated with a bright smile grabbing his hand and taking no for an answer. For anyone else he would have said no. Following He stood up as Sansa held his hand guiding him, traveling past various folks heading to the center of the hall where countless danced. In the crowd she brought him close as she wrapped her hand around his and he did the same slipping his arm around her slender waist feeling her soft silk dress against him. She felt warm as he looked into her eyes he saw her blush. Once they were both comfortable, she stepped forward as he stepped back then side to side. As they danced many witness the king with his sister and no one could contain the glee. They began a large circle around the two staring, as the band initiated to play faster. Tormund roared as he stomped his foot and slapped his hands together, several others chime to the beat all watching the king with his sister everyone enjoyed the sight.

The hall filled with yells and hoots. Both loose themselves, laughter plagued, them Jon with a bright smile as he observed his sister spinning before him. Soon everyone was laughing and yelling "king in the north." Jon was on no occasion very good at dancing, his life wasn't spinning but a sword unlike very fluent as his brother, but he had seen how it was done and spun his sister around listening to her laugh. For once he felt joy as affection for his sister flooded his mind. Her auburn shown bright above all else. but he knew soon it would be a war that filled his thoughts.

Hours came and went the hall was still filled afterward a elongated time, numerous wanted to be cheerful even if they distinguished it was only for a night. Sansa laughed as she pulled her brother away from the crowd then the hall into the lone halls of Winterfell. Reaching far down the hall Sansa laughed as she slipped and he grabbed hold of her feeling her soft body against him. For a moment neither said anything staring at each other. She gazed into his eyes. He did the same. After a moment of awkward silence Sansa stood up as she brushed her hair back.

"I'm glad were finally home and to have you beside me. To have you beside me is more than enough to make me happy." Jon declared his face blaring as his words were slurred.

"That's not all you can have." She stated and Jon needed a moment to hear correctly. Maybe he was not listening. As he couldn't respond Sansa slipped her hand into his pulling him down the hall, Jon following closely behind.

"You are king of the north Jon. All of the north is yours. And you will marry a lady of another house." She spoke genuinely happy for her brother, but still their was a tang of jealously. the thought of another woman with her brother as they stopped looking out into the courtyard. Jon smiled he knew who he desired, not the love of another woman of another house but the woman who stood before him.

"What if I've found that lady. A woman who is beautiful and cases me to smile everyday. As no one else can or ever could." Jon declared as the thoughts of her smile graced his mind.

"Then she will be pleased. You are strong and brave." She professed. He took another step closer, his heart beating.

"There is no other woman Sansa." He said as he seized yet another step closer. The impending feeling filling his heart. Knowing she would either not see him, rational thought he was disgusting. But he was tired of waiting, a man in a metal box he wanted her to know, even if that meant she wouldn't speak to him. He wanted to hear her.

"You Sansa. You could be my queen. We would rule together." He said slow and careful. The words scorching his throat. No respond came forth, without any disputes the words hitting her. She need not reposed as she leaned forward, tilting her head slightly pressing her lips to his gently. The shock of the kiss caused him to stay motionless for a split second her lips pressed to his. Then, realizing the situation, he wrapped his arms around her back. his fingers against her body. Sansa felt the soft lips of his lips against her, more intense she felt every nerve of her body light up. she could smell more, taste and feel more. Her heart pounded in her chest and her head felt light. Her nipples harden scratching against the hard fabric of her dress. She melted into the kiss just letting her lips move softly and gently against her brother's. She felt transcendent. For a long moment neither moved Sansa head tilted as their lips pressed against the other savoring the sensation of the kiss. His hands grasped her tighter as he responded. The air turned warm around him, as he felt her arms around his neck holding him closer.

This was what he wanted, nothing more or less. After a moment they needed to breath as Jon leaned back gazing at his sister, finding her eyes staring at his, a smile grazed her lips.

"I will be your queen, Jon." As the words left her mouth he couldn't help himself leaning forward capturing her lips again his hands moved gently to her cheeks. This time his tongue prodded her mouth and she opened her own, his tongue becoming entangled with hers. At this moment Sansa felt Jon's cock stir against her. They leaned back Sansa looking into her brother's eyes. Her hand found his as she turned and headed for her room without explaining.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked. Without explanation they went to her room and she flew the door open. Any more thought was thrown from his mind. He leaned forward plating his lips to hers desperately. The world disappeared as he moved his arms slipping around her, moving her toward the wall. Pushing her against the wall, their breathing hard as neither stopped their feverish kiss his hands moving up her neck. Their lips fused together hard their saliva mixing as their mouths opened slightly. The feeling sizzling ecstasy running up her spine and it felt so good. Catching their breath, she did not waste a moment as she worked her gown slipping it off her body. Dropping her gown down her body, reveling her nude to him. Her dark cloak fell to the ground and the dress soon followed. Jon let out a gasp at the beauty before him as Sansa stood before him completely naked. His gaze fell on her full, firm breasts. Her beautiful, unblemished pale white skin. Her curvaceous body. She was beautiful to behold. His hands moved down her soft skin to her breasts as their mouths open onto each other. Their lips could not contain the wild thrusting of their tongues their saliva mixing. Jon moved his hands further down her body to her back massaging her as she moaned into his mouth. She began working his clothes, unlacing his shirt with urgency desperately to feel all of him. With the shirt off he kissed her neck pushing her back against the wall, smelling her scent as her hands raked at his back.

"Jon." She whispered. He wrapped his hand around her thigh as he lifted her off the ground still to the wall her head back as his mouth sucked at her.

She came forward till they were standing directly in front of each other and pushed her soft lips to his own. She held his face and kissed him deeply, their tongues coming together and dueling fiercely. Breaking their kiss abruptly she pushed him onto the huge bed where he lay on his back, staring up at the beauty before him.

"Get rid of your clothes, Jon. You're wearing too much attire for what I have in mind. By the time we're done, you'll be my husband in all but name." She then worked his trousers pulling down his pants with them off his dick sprang free, erect and throbbing. She drank in her brothers strength as she clung to him moaning as his face delved into her neck nibbling at her. She felt his mouth on her skin leaning her head back as she ran her hand up his body feeling his muscles against her fingers. Everything was seductive savoring every second as this moment. She lay atop of his naked, hard body as they kissed each other deeply. His hands were entangled in her long, soft, auburn hair and hers on his face as they pulled each other deeper into the kiss. He could smell the sweet scent of the perfume she wore and felt his body grow slightly slick from the scented oils she had applied on her perfect body.

They went on for another minute before breaking apart as Sansa got off him and lay on her back as Jon now climbed atop of her, pushing her legs up and far apart to reveal her bare dripping pussy. She saw the pole that was Jon's Manhood at the entrance to her need filled pussy. She unconsciously licked her lips. Oh she had chosen well.

He stared into her blue eyes, concern, apprehension and love all in his eyes.


End file.
